Adjustable mirrors are used on various types vehicles to adjust the position of the mirror. Having an adjustable mirror allows for, among other things, compensation for different sized drivers, and for changing the seat position inside the vehicle. When a different person operates a vehicle it may be necessary to change the position of the mirror to compensate for that person's height, or other characteristic that may affect how they view the reflection in the mirror. Also, it is common for seats to be adjustable in passenger vehicles as well. Changing the seat position will also have an effect on how the reflection is seen in the mirror. If the mirror is adjustable, these problems can be compensated for by adjusting the mirror so that the desired image is reflected in the mirror.
Another problem relevant to mirrors is that vehicles used for shipping, construction, and other industrial-type applications are often very large, and it is an advantage to have a mirror that is not only adjustable, but retractable into the vehicle body as well. The purpose of having an adjustable mirror is to allow for the vehicle to comply with packaging constraints. It is common for mirrors on large vehicles, such as trucks, to be prohibited from extending outwardly from the vehicle. Thus, the retractable mirror allows the vehicle to comply with the regulations since the retractable mirror does not extend outwardly from the vehicle.
Furthermore, mirrors that extend outwardly, beyond the width of the vehicle's frame, can prevent the vehicle from accessing certain locations, such as a garage. Thus, the vehicle can fit into tight spaces, such as a garage, with greater ease when the mirrors are retractable and reduce the overall width of the vehicle. In addition, mirrors cause wind resistance, which reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, due to extending outwardly from the vehicle frame. The fuel efficiency can be increased by retracting the mirrors and reducing the overall width of the vehicle and thus the wind resistance.
However, when a mirror is retracted or extended outwardly from the vehicle the image in the mirror is changed. Thus, after the vehicle occupant has adjusted the mirror they are hesitant to retract or expand the mirror because the mirror image is altered and the mirror must be readjusted. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a retractable/expandable mirror assembly that maintains the same image in the mirror as the mirror is being retracted or expanded.